1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to wireless repeaters.
2. Background of the Invention
With the advent of cellular communications and the Internet, the use of wireless communications bandwidth has seen explosive growth in recent years. Indeed, wirelessly networked computers have become commonplace throughout much of the world and mobile telephones now are used to browse the Internet and download relatively large multimedia files. In consequence, there is a continual need to expand network infrastructure to support the modern appetite for wireless communications.
Unfortunately, the deployment and maintenance of network infrastructure components is relatively expensive. Moreover, many communities have placed restrictions on the construction of new communication towers. Accordingly, there remains a need to improve wireless network efficiency and to maximize use of infrastructure components.